


Many Times

by ReluctantlyGreyhound



Series: Plotless J2 Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love two (2) husbands, it's literally just all banter afdsghgfdsdfghj, post-300th episode party, seriously though the fluff is tooth-rotting, tipsy jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound
Summary: The drive back from the 300th episode party. Featuring witty banter and tipsy Jared being a smug bitch.





	Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> All the goings-on at the 300th ep party were very very inspiring, I will never be over "I love you, you look fantastic" and of course "I like your musk." God, these two...

“Jensen...” 

“I know, man, I got it. It was a dick move.” 

“Yeah, you know it was.” Jared's words were irritated, but the gentle smirk he tossed Jensen was anything but. 

“I just said that! Don’t rub it in my face, I’ll feel bad,” Jensen retorted breezily. 

Jared laughed. “I honestly don’t believe that for a second.” 

“Well, you looked damn nice, that’s for sure.” Jensen glanced away from the wheel for a second to give Jared an appreciative grin. “You still do, of course.” 

“Yeah, well...” Jared blushed and shrugged helplessly, grinning back against his will, “At least one of us enjoyed it.”

Jensen’s grin deepened. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy getting all pretty for me.”

“I’m always pretty,” Jared said dryly back at him without missing a beat. 

“Aw, what a princess.” 

“You’re such a jerk. I sweat through hours and hours of bright lights in a tux that _you_ made me wear and this is the reward I get?”

“Oh, babe,” Jensen drawled, “If you think this is the only reward you’re getting, you’d better think again.” He glanced at Jared again, smirking. 

"Oh, I'd be happy to,” Jared shot back. 

Jensen poked his nose gently. “Good boy.” 

He sighed and shook his head, suppressing a smile. “Both hands on the wheel, Jack.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, smiling back. “So fussy. Princess. No, but seriously, what was all that?” 

“What was what?” Jared frowned and turned in his seat, draping his arm over the back. 

“Oh, nothing. Just, y’know... fucking ‘I like your musk’? PR is gonna have a field day with _that_. Jesus...” He snorted and shook his head again. “That was ballsy, babe.” 

Jared snickered. “Oh right, _that_... Pfft, you should have seen Misha’s face, Jen! He was so shocked I just-” He burst into helpless giggles. “ _God_ , that was funny. Oh man...” 

“Jesus,” Jensen repeated. 

Jared blushed again and rubbed the side of his neck, smiling. “I do like your musk, though. Besides, you can hardly talk! Maybe what I said was... weirder, but I can guarantee that there will be more internet screaming over ‘I love you, you look fantastic.’ And thank you, by the way. You look even more fantastic.” 

Jensen smiled back, eyes warm and soft. “I’d kiss you right now, but-” 

“Oh yeah, no, don’t do that. Keep your eyes on the road, seriously. I appreciate the sentiment, but-” 

“You’d rather not end this lovely night in a smear of red and chrome and broken glass?” 

“Yeah, let’s not.” 

Jensen’s grin returned. “No, 'course not. You can’t die just after the world has discovered your heretofore unknown talent of saxophone playing.” 

“Heh, that was a lot of fun.” Jared nodded, grinning with Jensen. “It’s like... Lip-syncing! But with instruments this time! Make everybody think you’re way more talented than you actually are!” He yawned. 

“You’re adorable when you’re tipsy.” 

“You’ve said that at least a million times before. Besides, I’m only barely.” 

“And I stand firm. It’s adorable. I mean, you-” A car swerved in front of them and Jensen slammed his hand onto the horn. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER, CUT IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN LIKE THAT. I DARE YOU, BITCH. JUST TRY IT, I’M-” 

Jared giggled and yawned again. “And you’re just an angry driver all the time.” 

Jensen slammed the horn one more time and huffed through his nose. “Oh yeah? As opposed to what?” 

“As opposed to when you’re tipsy. Or not,” Jared elaborated, smile widening again, “You’re just an angry driver.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Uh-” 

“ _No_.” 

“Remember yesterday? With the white Mercedes?” 

“People roll down their windows and yell at each other all the time, it’s not a uniquely _angry driver_ trait.” 

“Alright.” 

“Don’t give me that smug face.” 

Jared started to snicker and immediately disguised it as a cough. “Ahem. I said alright!” 

“Yeah, sure, but you look like a smug bitch.” 

“You’re a very even-tempered man, dear,” Jared said conciliatorily and patted Jensen’s shoulder. 

Jensen huffed again. “Thank you.” 

“And you’re just tired,” Jared continued smoothly, “It’s perfectly normal for it to be harder to control your emotions when you’re tired.” 

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “Better watch it, your inner smug bitch is showing again.” 

“Ack,” Jared gasped dramatically and clapped his hand to his heart. “I’m wounded. You wound me, call a doctor! Ambulance!” 

Jensen shook his head and grinned. “I think you’re more tipsy than ‘only barely,’ Jay.” 

“But you love it.” 

He tipped his head in agreement. “It’s true, it’s true.” 

Jared leaned his long body over the middle of the car and snuggled his head against Jensen’s shoulder. “I love you too, Jen.” 

“I know, babe.” 

“Your shoulder is very comfortable.” 

"So I've heard. Many times.” 

"That's just 'cause it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos will be deeply appreciated and comments will be responded to with virtual cookies and love!


End file.
